


A Night on the Finalizer

by brianto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hux has to share his rooms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Finalizer

This was mutiny…it really was…

The Finalizer had received orders to transport Troopers to some backwater planet that was causing a stir. This meant an additional 10,000 people on board causing many officers and other personnel to share quarters temporarily. 

Four people to a room…that was his orders to his crew. Unfortunately, he had left the room assignments to Lt. Mitaka.

He glares again at his new “roommates”. To think him, the First Order’s top General, sharing a room with the Master of the Knights of Ren, the Captain of his own Troopers, and one of his Lieutenants.

This was going to be a long trip….

Suddenly a pillow hits him in the face, shocked he glances around to see a smirking Kylo Ren. Phasma laughs, “Stop glaring already. This may not be the most favorable of situations but it could be worse.”

Ren smirked again as he grabbed Mitaka’s pillow and aimed again, “General Tight Pants needs to loosen up.” Throws the pillow, hitting him again.

It was childish, he knew, but it didn’t stop him from throwing the pillow back and then tackling Ren, then tickles him. 

This was war after all.

 

{excerpt Mitaka’s datapad: I should say I did a splendid job on the room assignments myself. Rooming with the top three power houses on the ship can be…insightful. *holovids of the pillow fight between the General and Lord Ren uploading on the net* Wait until everyone sees this----

*holovids deleted* *Mitaka’s net account suspended*}

Next time I’ll throw Mitaka out the airlock with Ren.


End file.
